


One Carries That Love Always

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Steve/Peggy, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy didn't consider it possible to move on after Steve died. Then Angie came into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Carries That Love Always

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one thing in life I love more than Peggy/Steve, and that's Peggy/Angie, or at least the idea of Peggy finding happiness after Steve dies. So that's where this came from.

Peggy had never considered it possible to move on after Steve.

Of course that didn’t stop her, and the day after he’d officially been considered MIA she’d gotten out of bed, put on her uniform and walked into mission control just as she had every other day since the war started. She’d ignored the looks of sympathy, blocked out the way everyone around her seemed to speak to her in hushed tones, as if loud noise would set her off. She simply allowed their pity to wash over her and soon, too soon perhaps, it was presumed she’d done her mourning and Colonel Phillips deemed her fit to return to the field.

That’s where the two bullet holes in her shoulder had come from. There’d have been a third in her chest as well if Duggan hadn’t taken out the Hydra officer running at her while she just stood there, wondering what it would feel like to die and wondering if it would be worth it to see Steve’s face.

She’d made Duggan swear to tell no one how she froze; told him that if he respected her at all he’d allow her to heal in her own time and in her own way.

He told her the only person on earth he’d ever respected more than her was Steve Rodgers, and that as long as she promised not to get shot again her secret was safe. She agreed to his terms, and pretended not to notice his eyes on her every time she picked up a gun.

She survived the war though, even got to return home more or less physically in-tact. She looked out the window the entire journey and tried not to think of all the men like Steve and Bucky much more deserving of her seat on the plane.

Then Duggan had visited her a week before she was due to start in the SSR and told her she couldn’t allow herself to keep thinking like that; she deserved to move on, deserved to be happy, that _Steve_ would have wanted her to be happy.

She’d smiled at him over the rim of her tea cup, her eyes watery at his words, and told him in no unsure terms she didn’t consider it possible to move on from Steve Rodgers.

Her old friend hadn’t been too pleased to hear that and when he stood to leave two things happened at once;

First, clumsy as ever Duggan had managed to knock his mug off the table as he stood, sending shards of glass dancing across the vinyl flooring and, for the first time in far too long, causing Peggy to genuinely laugh at the look of mortification that crept across Dum Dum Duggan’s face.

Second, Angie Martinelli stepped out from behind the counter with a heavy sigh, having just clocked in for her shift in time to have to clean up the mess.

“Miss I’m sorry,” Duggan spluttered, already having crouched down in an attempt to pick up the shattered china by himself.

“Don’t worry, ‘s fine.” Angie shooed him away with her hand. “A guy last week smashed a plate still full with food. Now that was a mess.” She took his place, hunkered over the shards as Duggan straightened himself up.

“Still… sorry,” he mumbled again before turning back to Peggy. “Peg, we’ll talk more next time I'm in town.” The way he said it sounded more like a threat than a promise, though Peggy knew he was looking out for her, even if she didn’t deserve it.

“I shall wait by my phone for your call.” It was a weak attempt at humour, but Duggan hadn’t seen her crack a joke in months and that alone warranted a smile.

Peggy watched her friend leave then, wondering briefly what his next mission would be before her thoughts were interrupted. “So, English, wanna refill?”

It would be months before Peggy would come to realise the promise behind that question. Promises of late nights lying together telling stories and early mornings wrapped in one another’s arms fighting of the impending daylight seeping through curtained windows; promises of heavy, heated kisses behind closed doors and of hands barely touching as they sat on park benches or at dinner tables. There were promises of laughter, and happiness, and silly fights over whose turn it was to clear up after dinner.

Most importantly however there was no promise of moving on. Peggy had meant what she had said, she would never move on from Steve Rodgers and Angie knew it didn’t matter; knew it didn’t mean Peggy loved her any less. It simply meant Peggy would always hold a place in her heart for the Star Spangled Man with a Plan because their love was the kind of love one carried with them forever.


End file.
